


A Child Corrupted

by thatisdepressing



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisdepressing/pseuds/thatisdepressing
Summary: After Wilson disappears from the camp, Wendy decides to go figure out what happened. She ended up going through Maxwell's Door, and what was at the end will quite literally change her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing about Wendy for some reason

Wendy slowly got up from her sleep. “More darkness,” she said. The child had opened Maxwell’s door without the others knowing, a couple weeks after Wilson had mysteriously disappeared. “Well, there’s nowhere to go but forward.”

She had already gone through the five previous worlds, struggling a bit near the end. By the time Wendy had reached the ‘Darkness’ world, she was exhausted. Wendy had the most trouble in the world that was winter forever; she nearly froze to death since she couldn’t find enough wood to keep a fire going.

Now, in the present, Wendy stared at the dark ahead of her. To her right, the Divining Rod that had been with her through the past weeks. She grabbed the rod and headed into the dark.

On both sides of her, fire blazed out of a structure. “What a curious light,” Wendy muttered. She continued, each time getting near a set of the lights, fire came to life. When she stepped away, the fire died down until going out. 

When Wendy finally got to an opening, she saw that a large statue of Maxwell had taken up most of the center. She moved around it and continued up the path. When she got to the end, two final sets of lights revealed the Nightmare Throne, and someone she didn’t expect to be on it.

Wilson.


	2. New Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Wilson on the Nightmare Throne, Wendy figures out she can free him. And she does, with a cost.

“Wendy!” He said upon seeing her. He tried to get up, but as soon as he did, a shadow-like hand forced him back down. Interesting, the child thought.“You don’t know how good it is to see you, it was getting quite lonely here.”

Music was playing from nearby. Wendy identified the source of the music to be a gramophone. “What an old timey thing,” she said. The music quickly got on her nerves, so she walked over to it and turned it off.  
“Oh, thank you,” Wilson said. Wendy forgot he was there. “I’ve been listening to that song for weeks.” And he couldn’t even turn it off, Wendy thought. What a terrible life that must’ve been.

On the left side of the Throne, there was something that was glowing red. Wendy recognized it; it was the same thing she put the Divining Rod in to get to the next world. But it looked different from all the other times. Wendy looked at the bottom and instantly saw that they were the same shape. 

She didn’t know the consequences. Not at the time.

Wilson registered what Wendy was about to do before he could tell her not to do it. Right when she was about to insert the rod into the lock, he got his thoughts together. “Wendy, don’t-!”

He was too late.

The lock and rod broke into pieces. From the pieces, shadows emerged and started to circle Wendy at an unnatural pace. “Wilson! Help!” She cried. The scientist couldn’t do anything but watch. He was still stuck on the Throne.

The shadows started to form something in front of Wendy. She started to back up, but as soon as her foot slipped off the edge, she yelled and moved slightly forward.

Both of them watched in horror as the shadows finished forming a hand. The hand pointed at Wilson and motioned for him to get up. Confused, Wilson tried, and found that he was able to. He looked behind him to see the Nightmare Throne turn into dust.

Before either one of them could react, the shadow hand reached towards Wendy. She screamed as it grabbed her and started dragging her back. She desperately clawed at the ground, tried to reach towards Wilson, but it was all in vain. It pulled her under the ground where it had formed.

Behind Wilson, another Throne formed. Seeing it again caused Wilson to wince. He expected to be placed on the Throne any second now. But it didn’t happen.

Instead, it was Wendy who was seated. Her dress was now a long, black one. Her ponytails seemed to be flowing ever so slightly. Out of her appearance change, though, what Wilson found the most terrifying were her eyes.

What were once pure white, Wendy’s eyes were black with white irises.

 

_“So, Winona, have you ever gotten a glimpse of Charlie’s new appearance?”_  
_“Once or twice. Why?”_  
_“Could you tell me a little bit about it?”_  
_“Well… Her hair kinda looked like fire. Outfit was all black. Her eyes… If I remember correctly, they were black, with white irises.”_


	3. The Shadow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //i can't really think of a summary for this chapter, oof//

“Ugh… What happened?” Wendy asked. She looked around a little bit. _“It’s just how I remembered it.”_ This startled both of them. It came from Wendy’s mouth, but it wasn’t her voice. “Who are you?”

“That isn’t right,” Wilson whispered. Louder, he said, “Wendy, are you alright?”

“I’m fine…” She said. _“It’s nice to know that this place was left undisturbed by him._ Why am I not speaking in my voice? This is messing with my head. _This place will mess with your head if you’re stuck here long enough. Just ask Maxwell.”_

"Wendy, can you… get up?” Wilson asked. What a dumb question. If he couldn’t get up, why would she be able to?

 _“Of course I’d be able to get up. I’m the Queen, after all.”_ With ease, Wendy got off the Throne. Wilson stared in shock. Why could she get up? _“I know what you’re thinking. I just told you, Wilson, I’m the Queen. I built this place. It doesn’t restrain me like it does with the others.”_

“But… I don’t understand, Charlie. Why are you here? Why Wendy, of all people?”

“Gee, thanks. _As I was saying before she interrupted, Wendy was a perfect host, you could say.”_

Wilson could tell who was speaking just by the sound of their voice, but he couldn’t tell who was controlling Wendy’s movements. The one who spoke last? Or just Wendy? The whole thing confused him.

“You are Wendy, right?” He asked.

“Wilson, of course I’m Wendy. I just don’t know what keeps going wrong with my voice. _Did you not hear him say ‘Charlie?’_ The only thing I can hear when you’re speaking is you, how do you expect me to hear him?”

“Wendy, are you sure-”

**“Yes, Wilson, we’re fine!”**

That surprised Wilson most of all. That was the first time they had spoken simultaneously. Wendy shook her head. “Ugh, that was strange…” She walked over to Wilson. “Well, let’s get back to camp.”

“Alright.” He said. How they were going to get back to camp from here, he didn’t know. He had been on there for weeks, so he assumed that’s how long it took Wendy to come after him, more or less. 

_“This shouldn’t take long,”_ Wendy said. _“Just hold still.”_ Shadows swirled from the ground, a portal appearing in between Wilson and Wendy. 

Wilson watched Wendy as she moved around the portal to behind him. Too late he realized what she was going to do. **“Have fun!”** She pleasantly said as she pushed him in. 

Wilson screamed as the portal closed above him, leaving him in pure darkness. The next thing he knew he was hurtling towards the ground at a dangerous speed. He covered his eyes as he neared the ground.

At the last second, he felt a hand tighten around his ankle, breaking his fall. Wilson uncovered his eyes to see Wendy grinning, having made a shadowy hand to catch him.

Wilson sighed. It was going to take a long time for him to get used to Wendy and Charlie ultimately being the same person now.


	4. Meeting the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the two have arrived back at their camp, Wilson has to take on the responsibility of explaining the situation. The others aren't pleased.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Wilson said.

"Tell me about it," Wendy replied. "I've been gone looking for you." After staying quiet for a bit, she spoke again. At least, Wendy didn't. _"Do you think the others are going to be happy to see me?"_

"I don't see why they wouldn't be- Oh, wait, Charlie. Err... I'm sure if I explain what happened, they'll be fine with it." Wilson was lost in thought, however. What if the others _weren't_ going to be happy to see her? After all, Charlie was the one who brought most of them here.

Wendy sighed. "It's alright, Charlie. _Thanks."_

Wilson wasn't sure he'd ever get used to Wendy talking to "herself." It was going to take a long time, if it would ever happen. 

Within minutes, the two arrived at the camp. Wigfrid was the first to see the two. "They have returned!" She announced. The actress looked at Wendy. "Yöur öutfit lööks like it belöngs tö the leading röle!"

"Thanks?"

Wigfrid yelled to the others that Wendy and Wilson had returned. Everyone questioned her new change of appearance. 

"Guys, it's nothing," She said. "Now, please, leave me alone." Everyone kept pestering the child. _"I said, leave me alone!"_

Shadows erupted from her hands, causing her eyes to go completely black. The shockwave caused The Constant to go dark for a couple of seconds.

"Ugh... Wendy, what-?"

Wendy was curled up on the ground. She appeared to be shivering. "I- I don't know what I did... I'm sorry..."

"...It's alright, Wendy. I think Charlie just got upset..."

"Upset? Only upset?! She tried killing all of you! _I_ tried killing all of you! If the darkness lasted for more than what it did, Charlie surely would've taken over and attacked all of you..."

Wilson knew that Wendy was clearly scared of what was going on. He was, too. But he somehow managed to stay calm. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"But... it's almost night time."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you to go to sleep."

"And that's why I'm telling you it's almost night time." Upon seeing Wilson's confused expression, Wendy sighed. "What don't you get, Wilson? I'm not tired."

"How are you not tired?! I doubt you slept at all when you were out looking for me!"

"The question should be, 'How are you tired?' since I don't feel tired at all!"

The others watched as Wilson and Wendy argued. A couple of times, they glanced at each other with a face that said, _They're arguing about not being tired?_

The faces quickly stopped once Wilson pointed a spear at Wendy.


End file.
